BTS You em:
by Be Forgiven
Summary: Histórias BTS e Você
1. Manhã Seguinte

A luz brilhava atrás da cortina enquanto duas pessoas deitadas em uma cama abraçadas

Sentindo o sol em seu rosto abrindo seus olhos devagar e olhar para a praia ouvindo o zona das ondas e sentindo a leva brisa.

Sentado se ainda olhando para a janela, sentindo alguém se mexer ao seu lado "Bom dia amor" Olhando para seu marido Que acaba de acordar admirando.

Seu cabelo estava um ninho de passarinho e seus olhos entre abertos, mas mesmo assim ele estava encantador.

"Bom dia querido" mesmo depois de dois aos de casados, vocês ainda pareciam que ainda da estavam em seu primeiro encontro.

Mesmo depois de milhões de brigas, vocês pareciam inseparáveis, mas um das mais lindas lembranças foi quando Jimin lhe havia pedido você em casamento.

Jimin ainda estava praticando com os outros meninos foi o que ele disse, mas depois de alguns segundos Jimin lhe havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo:

DE: Jimin

Assunto: emergência

Jagi! Venha para cá! JungKook se machucou e você é a única pessoa que sabe primeiros socorros!

No minuto em que você terminou de ler, você foi correndo pegando seu casaco e seus sapatos. Mesmo na rua sua preocupação não tinha diminuído.

Mas quando chegou em Big Hit, você entrou sem precisar de autorização, mesmo quando você todos apreciam preocupados e outros saiam do caminho com um sorriso e você já estava desconfiando de alguma coisa.

Mas quando você chegou na sala de prática aonde eles estavam, a sala estava toda escura mas de repente.

Surpresa!

Lá estava Nanjoom, Jin, Yoongi, V, J-Hope, JungKook que você estava dando um olhar de questionamentos e logo quem estava faltando.

Enquanto você olhava para os meninos,você não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo e então você estava chorando pois você havia esquecido seu próprio aniversário.

E foi quando Jimin saiu de seu esconderijo com uma roupa formal e...

"Jagi, durante todos esse anos você me aturou, me deu confiança, me amou, ficou comigo em todas as vezes que nos brigavamos, mesmo quando eu sabia que eu estáva errado, você junto comigo voltamos a ser crianças e comigo, eu gostaria que você estivesse até o meu último dia da minha vida. Você gostaria de ser minha linda e amada esposa?

Desde aquele dia, Jimin nunca havia te deixado de lado quando estava doente, você sempre amaria o jeito dele quando estava ciumenta de algum amigo seu.

Mas depois de dois anos de casados, vocês ainda se amavam como se fosse seu primeiro encontro em um dia de verão.


	2. Eu invejo você

Mesmo tudo acabando, você não consegue parar de sorrir e deixar todos ao seu redor feliz, enquanto você não tem mais algum tempo conosco.

 _Eu invejo seu sorriso._

Todos os dias quando velho visitar você, sempre vejo que você esta no jardim olhando para todos com simpatia e amor em seus olhos, mesmo que depois você não poderá abri-los.

 _Eu invejo sua bondade_

Certas vezes na hora de ir dormi, vejo você inventando diversas histórias de diferentes contos para a ala de crianças e enquanto você conta suas longas histórias vejo sua imaginação em seus olhos.

 _Eu invejo seu olhos._

Mas com o passar dos meses, vejo que você mesma não consegue mais manter seu olhar fora da janela dizendo-me "Olha, é primavera" com sua voz suave e cansada, mas com um tom amoroso e zeloso.

 _Eu invejo sua voz._

Mas hoje, não posso ver seu sorriso, sua bondade, seus olhos ou sua voz, pois você gastou suas últimas forças de seus últimos dias comigo e aqui estou para te dizer.

 _Eu invejo você, por ter tudo o que eu nunca poderei mais ter, por me amar com todo seu coração._


	3. Dance junto a mim

_Casal: J. Hoseok x Você_

 _Tags: Angústia, auto culpa, romance e Fluff_

======== • ✠ • ========

Você nunca esperou sentir algo tão repugnante para com alguém que você alegava amar tão carinhosamente, o descontentamento e desejo fervendo despertados por algo que ele possuía, algo impiedosamente roubado de você em um momento tão crucial na vida.

Seus membros se moviam com tanta fluidez e graça. Assemelhava-se ao fluxo de um rio que serpenteava através de uma torrada; uma floresta branca, viajando além do horizonte; talvez o lento balanço das asas de uma águia enquanto ela desliza através de um céu claro e aberto; ou até mesmo as ondas rítmicas do oceano, quando ele rola descuidadamente para a praia. No entanto, o beliscão em seu peito se recusou a se dissipar quanto mais tempo você o observava. Afundando os dentes no lábio inferior, você baixou o olhar para as pernas, nada mais do que acessórios inúteis grudados na cavidade do osso pélvico.

Você se culpa desde dia que aquele terrível dia aconteceu, O olhar de dor nos olhos de Hoseok fez com que seu coração doesse mais quando você não poderia mais sentir suas pernas. Desde aquele maldito dia, Você havia caído em uma culpa e tristeza dizendo que era apenas um fardo para Hoseok já que ele era perfeito dançado no estúdio ou nos palcos para uma multidão.

Já você era apaixonada pela velocidade no gelo, deslizando com os olho fechados, ouvindo apenas o som do vento batendo contra seu rosto,

O gelo para você era a personificação da paz, a lâmina dos patins no atrito com o gelo era uma sensação de liberdade.

 _Por que tinha que ser assim?_

Você possuía o impulso e a paixão para trabalhar até que o interior de seus skatistas estivesse úmido de suor e sangue, pequenas lembranças do esforço que você dedicou ao seu trabalho. Na pista, o público nunca existiu para você.

Engolindo o nó dolorido na garganta, pequenas gotas de lágrima escorreram pelos contornos de suas bochechas. Hoseok não merecia um fardo que era levado de um para o outro.

 _Não, você não podia deixar Hoseok ver você assim._

Você construiu meticulosamente o disfarce perfeito para esconder a mágoa, o fardo que carregava, para desviar sua atenção da desordem em seu coração dolorido, enquanto ele frequentemente expressava preocupação por você, você simplesmente colocava um sorriso, assegurava-lhe seu bem-estar e o aplaudia com o melhor de sua capacidade.

 _Por que..._

Naquela noite vocês havia começado uma conversa leve para depois elevar a uma discussão foi algo tão grande que você quase não se lembra de como você não havia percebido.

 _Você deveria ter prestado mais atenção, a neblina em sua mente enquanto suas pálpebras lutavam contra o violento empurrão do sono._

 _Luzes brilhantes._

 _A explosão da buzina do carro._

 _Pedaços de vidro cintilando nos faróis enquanto roçavam suas bochechas._

 _Tal idiota ..._

"É tudo minha culpa", você murmurou sob sua respiração. "É tudo culpa minha porra ..."

"O que você achou disso, meu amor?"

Imediatamente, você tirou seu auto-transe, "Ah, Hoseok!" você limpou a garganta na tentativa de reunir palavras para formular alguma desculpa patética, qualquer coisa para manter sua ilusão. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram ao se aproximar de você.

"Jagi, você não estava realmente assistindo!"

De repente, suas palavras se desvaneceram e seus olhos se encontraram. Você lambeu seus lábios rachados na esperança de que talvez... Talvez ele não pudesse -

"O que há de errado?"

 _Droga_

"Querida", ele rapidamente se ajoelhou e cruzou as mãos entre as dele. "O que está acontecendo?"

Forçando uma risada cansada, você limpou as manchas úmidas do seu rosto com a manga do suéter. "Não é nada", assegurou, "ficou um pouco emotivo".

Ela sabia no fundo ele sabia o quando você sofreu e ainda está sofrendo. Você estava em euforia quando consegui entrar em uma competição nacional de patinação e ver aquela alegria fez seu coração inchar de felicidade. Mas depois do acidente você não era a mesma pessoa sua felicidade era sempre dança e junto aos braços de Hoseok você podia sentir que era a pessoa mais admirada.

Tirando alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos, Hoseok examinou as fracas cicatrizes que decoravam suas bochechas e mãos.

"Ei", ele sussurrou com um sorriso gentil.

Você simplesmente olhou para ele como uma resposta, no entanto, para sua surpresa, ele pegou seus braços e os envolveu em volta do pescoço.

"O que? Hoseok? O que você está fazendo?"

Com apenas uma risada ritmada como resposta, ele ergueu as pernas delicadamente do chão e levou você até a o centro do estúdio de dança.

Seu coração começou a correr e o sangue correu para suas bochechas.

Antes de você poder falar, ele girou levando você com "Hoseok! Tenha cuidado!" Você gritou.

Ele soltou uma risada sincera.

"O que? Não é como se eu não tivesse feito isso com você antes" ele respondeu, aumentando seu ritmo. Você engoliu em seco e se agarrou a ele com mais força. De repente, você sentiu a palma da mão dele subindo e descendo o espaço entre suas omoplatas.

"Não se preocupe", seu hálito quente fez cócegas no seu ouvido. "Basta fingir que minhas pernas são suas."

Você levantou uma sobrancelha e sua mente descarrilou por um momento.

"Huh?"

O sorriso angelical ainda pintado em seus lábios, ele simplesmente declarou:

"Basta fechar os olhos."

Um pouco hesitante você respondeu em conformidade, descansando sua bochecha contra seu ombro. O ar penetrou em suas bochechas com os dedos foscos enquanto ele continuava a deslizar. Seus movimentos eram lentos, graduais, como se ele estivesse balançando você para dormir. Você sentiu o calor irradiando de sua pele, o pulso batendo em seu pescoço, sua respiração constante.

Apenas este momento foi o suficiente para encher seu coração com a alegria que tão desesperadamente precisava. Através da sua mente, com a ajuda de Hoseok, você poderia se ver naquele palco novamente e recordar aqueles dias gloriosos em que você segurava o público na palma da sua mão. Você podia sentir a sensação de serenidade e prazer esmagando você quando lembrava as lâminas encontraram o gelo, o calor do refletor como mostrado em você.

Seus dedos se enrolaram dentro do tecido de seu suéter preto enquanto esses momentos felizes finalmente tomavam o lugar do lembrete repetitivo e cruel da realidade que você agora tinha que enfrentar.

Durante esse tempo, isso significou absolutamente tudo para você.

Ele sorriu ao ver o contentamento em seu rosto. Sem proferir uma palavra, ele continuou a patinar com você aninhado em seus braços, perto de sua forma.

Se consolo para você significava estar ao seu lado - sem palavras extravagantes, sem presentes, sem confissões dramáticas, sem exagero, gesto romântico –

que estava perfeitamente bem com ele.


	4. Sacrifícios

_Musica - SYML - Where My Love (Acoustic)_

 _Tags - Au!Royal, Morte, angst, romance, princesa/traidor, final triste, Au!Segurança_

 _Personagens: Você, , ,_

━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━

Era sua missão desde inicio, ente e se misture e quando for o momento certo para matar todos. Treinado desde muito pequeno quase morto pelo esforço do treinamento intensivo de seu pai que tinha uma raiva e um ódio mortal da família real.

Depois de muitos anos seu pai havia conseguido juntar alguns homens para um exército, mas não muitos os chamando de clã Shi, por onde passavam deixavam vale ou aldeias destruídas e muitas pessoas mortas. Suas habilidades com a espada o fizeram de Yoongi um espadachim nato

Quando seu quarto filho havia nascido, seu pai havia explodido em gritos altos junto com o resto dos seus capangas.

Desde seu nascimento, Yoongi nunca teria uma infância de amor e carinho, quase sempre sendo espancado nos treinamentos ou quando via sua mãe sendo espancada por seu pai, mas no ápice de sua dor foi quando seu pai tinha enlouquecido sua mãe ao ponto de quase o matar.

Desde daquele dia, Yoongi também havia criado uma incrível raiva e ódio, pois sua vida desde berço havia sido um completo inferno.

Mesmo com seu passado angustiante, Yoongi nunca ousou se rebelar contra seu pai, pois mantinha sua mãe em suas mãos, fazendo lhe um acordo que quando terminasse sua missão ele e sua mãe estariam livres.

Quando chegou a idade de 21 anos, Yoongi se inscreveu para o exército real onde sem nenhuma dificuldade passou a ser um simples guarda. Mesmo que não colocasse seu sobrenome apenas dando uma mentira muito esfarrapada.

Depois de algumas messes, Yoongi subiu de posto quando um tipo de plebeu tentou assassinar a filha do rei, sua única herdeira do trono.

E em poucos dias Yoongi estava perto de finalizar sua missão, mas algo estava mudando seus sentimentos, algo chamado compaixão, entre eles estava Hoseok outro dos guardas do palácio que lhe mostrou que seu passado não definia seu futuro que mesmo que ele recebeu os poderes de fogo de seu pai não seria seu pai que o dominaria.

Mas quando foi colocado no posto de guarda pessoal da princesa que algo realmente mudou no fundo de seu coração e alma.

Mesmo que lá no fundo sabia que havia mudado Yoongi não teria esquecido suas verdadeiras intenções desde que se alistou no exército. Matar a única herdeira do trono, você.

Mesmo antes de conhecer o guarda com o rosto escondido por baixo da mascara de raposa, você sempre havia mostrado sua gentileza a todo ser vivo que lhe passasse por você. Quando um dos seus guardas Namjoon ou mais precisamente garoto das línguas estrangeiras, que sempre estava falando ou dando palpites sobre sua personalidade.

Você foi uma das únicas pessoas a ficar em seu lado depois que todos havia ficado com medo de sua agressividade mesmo que sua amizade fosse algo muito diferente de qualquer outra amizade vocês eram unidos, Namjoon era seu guarda principal desde quando era apenas criança, mas dês daquele incidente de seu assassinato, Namjoon não recusou em aceitar um novo guarda para sua segurança mesmo que nos primeiras messes Namjoon estivesse ferido na luta contra o assassino de poderes de areia.

Namjoon não tinha gostado do comportamento frio e arrogante do guarda com a máscara de raposa. Mesmo ainda de cada por causa de sua perna você sempre lhe levaria algumas flores ou doces para ele.

Hyu-jim uma de suas melhores amigas e a princesa do distrito 3, reino flutuante, fosse a pessoas mais gentil e compreensiva ela também não se sentia confortável na presença do raposa. Mesmo com a máscara ela podia sentir seu olhar por trás de sua cabeça.

Mas com o tempo sua personalidade estava mudando em relação a você sendo mais confortante e menos frio. Certas vezes você se pegava olhando para ele e vendo um olhar melancólico por debaixo de sua máscara e quando você usava seus poderes e fazia nascerem diferentes tipos de flores e deixava-las cair como flocos de neve por sua cabeça, e mesmo com a máscara você podia ver um minúsculo sorriso.

Mas o tempo não estava ajudando para este amor proibido.

Os sons de espada contra espada, gritos de agonia e dor ecoaram por fora do palácio. Yoongi sabia que não queria fazer aquilo, mas era a única forma de salvar sua mãe.

Yoongi se lembra de um pequeno quarto decorado pessoalmente para você, algo que você sempre indicava para ele sempre que chegava ao quarto dele tarde da noite, a vela iluminando suas feições. Ele sorria pouco quando vê seu rosto em sua cabeça, esse é o único lugar onde ele pode encontrá-lo agora.

Outra lembrança sua, era ver o quão feliz você estava correndo pelo jardins em seu lindo vestido de verão azul brincando com algumas crianças, voltando-se por um segundo para olhar para ele, olhos travados, sorrindo formado como se fosse a única coisa que você pode fazer.

Ele pode sentir a grama molhada e úmida contra a parte inferior de suas calças, encharcadas sua pele.

Então você está na mesa de jantar, conversando com seus pais, brilhando pela luz que entrava pelas janelas, passando pelas finas cortinas de véu. Outra de noite, você riu e levanta a mão na frente dos seus lábios, olhando para cima vendo os fogos de artífices colorindo o azul escuro do céu.

Seus olhos captam os dele por um momento e ele compartilha uma conversa com você, embora ele não tenha ouvido em seu lugar, do outro lado da sala.

Mas você também está no chão do seu quarto, dobrando suas roupas porque você nunca chega a isso, a luz da vela só traz uma metade do seu rosto, mas ele ainda se sente calmo com o seu fingimento ao lado dele.

Os dedos de Yoongi se contorcem e ele olha para baixo, seus dedos estão escorregando entre os dele. Sua respiração fica presa no fundo de sua garganta e ele quer vomitar, ele quer se ajoelhar e beijar o chão que você costumava andar todo dia, guiando-o pelos cantos escondidos do palácio.

Mas assim que sua mão está na dele, ela se foi novamente e ele pode sentir a solidão em seus ossos, seu intestino. É como se ele tivesse perdido o último degrau da escada, mas a sensação nunca foi embora. Às vezes, ele abala todo o seu corpo até o núcleo e ele quer arrancar tudo dentro dele para fazê-lo parar.

Chegando ao ultimo degrau da escada e caminhando lentamente pensando que qualquer coisa mudasse o destino no ultimo minuto e o fizessem para em seu caminho.

Abrindo as portas de madeira, ainda com seu olhar baixo sento a culpa rastejar por seu coração. A muito tempo ele já havia aceitado que lhe amava, mas já era tarde demais para fugir.

Ele estava apaixonado pela melodia de sua voz enquanto cantava, apaixonado por sua pele macia contra suas bochechas, apaixonado pelo toque rítmico de seu coração contra seu ouvido.

Mas já era tarde demais.

Em sua última noite junto, você havia dito.

"Esta tudo bem, Yoongi. Não é sua culpa" na cama aonde varias vezes vocês se deitavam junto, ele chorou em seu ombro silenciosamente deixando seus dedos passassem pelos seus cabelos, em um ultimo abraço apertado deixando todo seu amor nesta ultima noite juntos.

"Eu te amo" foi o que vocês disseram nesta ultima noite.

As lágrimas estão transbordando em seus olhos brilhantes e bonitos, a vela que você estava segurando caiu e a cera está secando ao lado de sua mão no chão de concreto. Yoongi embalou você em seus braços, nas varias vez em que ele segurou você tão intimamente. Seu cabelo cheirava a coco, sua pele era macia e você se encaixava nos braços dele como as teclas pretas do piano ao branco.

De repente, você está sentado no piano, Yoongi ao seu lado. Você assiste enquanto seus dedos deslizam contra as teclas, melodias tocando na grande sala de estar, a acústica da sala ampliando os sons.

"Mostre-me". Você sorri e, mais uma vez, está em um ala de luz, como um anjo que não deve ser tocado, algo puro e completo.

Suas mãos estão sobre as teclas brancas e ele coloca as suas sobre as suas, cobrindo-as quase completamente. Ele toca uma melodia simples e você fecha os olhos, é assim que ele sabe que é você, porque você sente a música, sente-se e absorva tudo, como se estivesse tomando banho de sol, mas mais psicologicamente.

Sua cabeça se inclina contra o ombro dele. Os saltos batendo contra o piso de madeira polida tocam a sala e você se inclina, girando ao redor. Yoongi imediatamente se afasta de você. Sua missão se torna cada vez mais difícil para ser finalizada

Ele se vira para você, sacudindo o cabelo um pouco mais. Você olha por um momento e acena com a cabeça e depois olha para o seu colo.

 _Algo está errado._

"O que a senhorita esta pensando?" Yoongi se inclina para trás na pia, distraído agora.

"Mamãe diz que eu devo escolher um marido no próximo ano ou eu serei enviado para o distrito 5 no reino veloz para voltar para a escola com Jin" Você para de se mexer, seus ombros estão cansados, você está escondendo seu rosto porque você não o quer para te ver assim.

Yoongi tenta ver o lado positivo: "Muitos pretendentes vieram, tenho certeza de que todos eles são perfeitos cavalheiros também."

Você balança a cabeça e olha para ele. "Eu não quero um cavalheiro perfeito embora."

Ele se ajoelha diante de você, tomando suas mãos. "Você vai encontrar alguém, princesa." Enfatizando a sua a palavra 'princesa' sabendo o quanto você não gosta.

Não sabe por que ele diz isso, mas ele não pode levá-lo de volta uma vez que está fora. Ele se arrepende e pode ver isso em seus olhos brilhantes enquanto você pisca para ele.

Ele ama desde os seus primeiros meses no palácio, tendo um vislumbre de você enquanto ele passa pelo palácio para treinar. Mesmo agora, você ainda é a jovem inocente que ele ama, a garota que ele tenta vislumbrar através de janelas e rachaduras nas portas. Você é a mesma garota com um ar reconfortante e caloroso sobre você que faz tudo que você faz tão etéreo, tão angelical e perfeito.

Mas quando você se senta na frente dele, Yoongi vê que ele está errado. Os vislumbres que você faz através da sala para ele não são amigáveis, são cativantes, eles são amorosos, é tudo o que ele negou que fossem.

Você senta e suspira. "Você está certo."

Yoongi cai de joelhos naquele banheiro sem o espelho. Por que ele era tão idiota? Por que ele era tão idiota? Por que ele simplesmente não lhe disse logo ali?

Sua mente avança nos próximos meses depois daquela noite, onde você aparecia à sua porta na noite cada vez menos, e ele seguiu você em encontros mais e mais. Você olhou para ele menos, você riu menos, você sorriu menos, você comeu menos. Mas Yoongi negou tudo, ele se recusou a ver, ele não podia acreditar que era por causa dele.

Então ele se lembra daquela noite, quando você desceu a pequena escada em espiral até os aposentos dos trabalhadores e bateu em sua porta silenciosamente. Ele estava tentando dormir, mas ele não podia, ele mal conseguia dormir depois do que ele disse para você.

"Yoongi." Você sussurrou contra a porta de madeira, puxando a alça. Estava trancado. "Yoongi, por favor."

Yoongi sentou-se na cama e se virou para a porta, fazendo uma careta. Ele se levantou e alcançou a porta, mas não conseguiu. Ele não podia ver seu rosto porque ele nunca seria capaz de se controlar assim. Ele amava você demais, ele precisava muito de você, sentia muito a sua falta. Em vez disso, ele se virou e tirou um recorde, levantando a agulha do jogador e colocando-a com cuidado. O crepitar sacudiu através dos pequenos alto-falantes e então a música começou.

Ele não podia ouvir você dizendo o nome dele, ele não podia ouvir você sacudindo a maçaneta da porta, ele não podia ouvir você.

Do lado de fora da porta, você começou a chorar, soluçando. Você era tão infeliz quanto ele, você não queria nada além de se deitar ao lado dele, deixar seus braços finalmente envolverem seu corpo e te abraçarem. Mas ele não podia, e você sabia disso. Você chorou até que o disco acabou e só então você se levantou do chão e encostou-se a e na porta e finalmente se deitou.

No dia seguinte, você tinha uma data marcada e o passeio de carro lá estava duro. Yoongi olhou pela janela, você olhou para a garrafa de uísque que saltava e sacudia a cada curva do carro. A data estava indo miseravelmente. Você não dormiu e estava aparecendo no seu rosto.

Seu encontro estava se aproximando da fenda desajeitada no quarto enquanto

Yoongi ficava no canto mais distante e olhava pela janela. Ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir você chamar o nome dele. Relutantemente, ele olhou para você.

 _Estava na hora._

"Yoongi, eu te amo".

Essas foram suas últimas palavras

.

Yoongi assistiu enquanto seu sangue deslizava por sua espada. É assim que ele se lembra de você agora. Um corpo sem vida, metade da cabeça, sua bela imagem arruinada em todas as suas memórias e arrependimentos.

 _Se foi_

━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━


	5. Compaixão - Pt 1

_Pessoas: Leitor, P. Jimin, K. Namjoon, J. Hoseok, M. Yoongi, K TaeHyung, J. Jungkook, K. Seokjin e outras pessoas fictícias._

 _Relacionados: Jimin x Leitor_

 _Tags: angs, romance, fluff, au! Royalty, au! híbrido..._

══════ •『 』• ══════

Não lhe venho contar mais um conto de príncipes e princesas ou algum conto de fadas, lembro-me com se fosse ontem um reino frio e gélido sem cor ou amor na terra de Altiorem sempre um ar de tensão e medo homens mulheres, crianças e idosos andam de um lado ao outro em um reino gélido expressões em branco apenas com o medo de qualquer Prodigium simplesmente pulem por cima dos muros e comesse um imenso ataque contra os cidadãos.

Dentro do castelo um velho Rei sentava-se em seu trono já paranoico com as terríveis Prodigium, seu piscar era o que mantinha o em vida pois já não a se sabia quanto tempo o venho rei sentava-se ali. Em uma torre uns andares acima havia um belo jovem com a aparência gentil, olhos calorosos e de pele macia ali perto do espelho era Park Jimin, príncipe elegido para reinar em seu reino. Logo atrás estava seus amigos Min Yoongi do reino das Nigrum flores e Kim Seok-jin do reino das Diamond Pectus flos.

"Sua alteza os mensageiros reais acabaram de chegar com uma carta do reino do leste, sue pai gostaria de vê-lo no salão o quanto antes" Com um aceno sutil o mordomo saiu com uma leve batida da porta. Jimin suspirou internamente mesmo sendo uma lindo príncipe com um bom coração ainda era cheio de tristeza, e então você me pergunta 'Aonde esta a rainha?' Há uns anos antes a linda rainha chamada Yeonkkoch sua aparição foi no mínimo intrigante para se falar, por que? Quando você pensa em um lugar frígido o que mais se espera a não ser rosto sem cor, pálido, mas seu rosto provia de um intenso calor e cor, um sorriso de quebrar qualquer rancor e olhos tão belos quanto qualquer estrela. Bem no começo não era bem assim.

Ninguém sabia de onde ela viera ou de que parte dos reinos vizinhos era, mas mesmo não sabendo de onde ela vinha o velho Rei havia se apaixonado por ela e com o tempo ela já era a soberana do reino e logo um lindo menino nasceu desse amor. Mas em um dia em particular o reino havia sido atacado por uma força sobrenatural e enquanto os soldados tentavam abater a fera sua

Majestade se viu olhando para os belos olhos da criatura e lá ele viu algo que tinha lhe apaixonado, sua lindíssima esposa. Juntando toda sua raiva e magoa por ser enganado, o rei com a espada na mão correu ao encontro do pescoço da fera que um dia foi sua mulher e ali fera que nenhum mal queria deu seu ultimo suspiro. Sem saber, lá ele havia matado o ser primário de tudo, a filha da terra, mãe das criaturas grandes ou pequenas, humanas ou não humanas.

E quando o sangue dourado caiu da boca da fera atingindo o solo, o chão estremeceu uma grande tormenta começará poderia ser seu pai terra em seu grande luto amaldiçoando um dia o reino cheio de flores e frutos deixando nada mais do que enregelado. Com essa maldição o rei passou de bondoso a insensível a todos ate seu próprio filho que nunca soube de sua mãe.

Mas não são de lastimas que vivem os homens, chegando no salão vendo seu pai ainda empoleirando a cabeça nas mãos que se apoiavam no encosto do trono sem mesmo modificar sua expressão enquanto falava com os três mensageiros, com calma Jimin ali ficou ate ser chamado a vir a frente. "Sua majestade lhe troucemos a mensagem da imperatriz Sun-Hee a carta diz:

 _\- Estou lisonjeada por ser escolhida entre tantas outras, espero lhe encontrar meu lindo príncipe. Contudo me despeço e lhe convido a vir em meu palácio azul e então ficar cara a cara e finalmente nos casarmos. Ate breve."_

Mesmo que apenas fosse uma carta, Jimin não consegui sentir nenhuma sutileza em suas palavras ou qualquer amor estava mais como um ganho de um premio para se dizer, com a cabeça baixa Jimin esperou pacientemente pela resposta de seu pai que ali não movia um músculo e certas vezes Jimin ficava apenas esperando qualquer, mas qualquer reação de emoção de seu pai, entretanto nunca mudou. "Levem Jimin ao amanhecer, levem o que precisarem e quando voltar espera que não seja mais um desperdício de meu tempo."

E com essas palavras todas as pessoas ali presentes se curvaram e foram saindo pouco a pouco só havia sobrado Jimin que ainda deixava sua cabeça baixa e uma forte dor no peito pelas palavras frias de seu pai. Fechando a porta silenciosamente e caminhando ate seu quarto e começando a embalar suas malas.

Em outra parte do reino, um lugar cheio de verde e águas cristalinas viviam os Prodigium humanos híbridos tendo partes de outros animais como coelho, ursos, aves, portanto tudo em geral, mas aqui estava mais convidativo e quente? Mas vamos focar em uma família ou grupo seus companheiros era um homem-faisão com uma longa calda colorido chamado Hoseok, uma raposa com caráter provocador chamado de Taehyung, um coelho com problemas de comunicação chamado de Jungkook, um lobo com instintos de proteção chamado de Namjoon e uma linda harpia chamada de (S/n). Este era outro esquadrão como qualquer outro mas não se engane eles vão estar muito nesta historia.

Bem eles eram patrulheiros das floreste Njor como tantas outras, mas Prodigium não eram do tipo agressivos, mas como pacientes. Quase nenhum humano é capaz de andar nas florestas das montanhas Frunt já que lá é uma longa extensão de labirintos não esquecer outros animais com bagon que simplesmente matava qualquer um ou também Ginfun que não se importavam com que viesse em sua frente seria apenas mais um tipo de comida.

Podemos dizer que a montanha era viva, pois cada um que consegui sair dela era considerado dignos de confiança já que a própria montanha os reconhecia com igual para andar em suas terras podendo ser chamado de Grins, e aquele que tinha o coração impuro simplesmente eram esquecidos no gigante vazio de Oslo onde poderiam se encontra com sua morte. O povo das florestas de Njor era ligeiramente cuidados com qualquer tipo de ameaça com seus iguais ou para se disser ameaças são os humanos tenham cuidados tirando isso eram simplesmente bondosos.

O povo estava em paz com a natureza e animais que viviam ao seu redor, a colheita já havia sido depositada no silo, os novos filhotes estavam quase fortes o suficiente para viverem por si e os festivais para Ruterbard estavam finalmente a começar para monstra que os jovens estavam prontos para a vida de adultos.

Sentada em grosso tronco de árvore (S/n) suspirou eufórica pelo inicio do festival nem sequer ela pensaria que seu futuro iria mudar dramaticamente, bem, não vamos ir tão depressa. "Ei (S/n)! Parece que que temos uma nova missão" lá de baixo veio a voz de seu amigo raposa Tae que já estava em seu uniforme "Qual é o alvoroço? Acabamos de voltar de G'trig ." Abrindo sua asas e parando em frente a Tae "Não sei ao certo o que o Gran Mestre quer, mas deve ser importante" com tudo dito ambos foram ao encontro de seus companheiros e sua missão, trocando olhares

"Corrida?"

"Corrida"

Quando chegaram já com toda a formação, a sala do Gran Mestre que estava rabiscando vários papeis e sentindo sua presença "Sinto muito em chama-los aqui depois de sua missão em G'trig, mas receio que isso é muito importante e não confio em mais ninguém para fazer isso" Levantando de seu acento e dando a volta ate ficar de pé na frente de todos, onde cada um estava em sentido o tempo todo esperando "Um dos nossos espiões nos trouce uma grande informação sobre os Huminin, que segundo essa informação o filho do rei esta indo para o reino do leste e quero que vocês o capturem." Curvando-se e indo em direção a porta com uma determinação, abrindo sua asas voando tão rápido quanto o vento partindo em direção ao seu objetivo.

Quase atingindo as nuvens (S/n) olhava atentamente pelo caminho entre as árvores com seu olhar afiado já sabendo sua localização, com as asas de uma coruja (S/n) foi abaixando sua altitude ate que já estava entre as árvores, mas ela podia sentir algo incomum poderia ser o vento do norte indo ao sul troncando suas estações ou aquela aura aonde as árvores podiam se comunicar, mas não era isso era algo mais profundo, muito profundo.

Acenando para Namjoon que estava aposto, olhando para o outro lado para ver Tae escondido entre os arbustos, virando seu olhar para Jungkook que parecia nervoso, mas mostrando um tipo de confiança e Hoseok que nas árvores já pronto para pular encima da carruagem. Dentro da carruagem estava Jimin, Yoongi e Seok-jin junto com alguns 'conselheiros' entre conversas de lá e deca a carruagem deu um salto com a velocidade olhando um para o outro tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ate quem uma sombra passou por cima e o pânico se instalou, tentando se agarrar em alguma coisa todas as pessoas, alguns infelizes descobriram seu destino rapidamente tendo uma morte lamentável.

"O que esta havendo?" gritou alguém de dentro gritou, mas sem resposta enquanto o medo cresceu mais e mais. Então agora a carruagem já estava dando giros e giros pelo chão e gritos eram mais do que óbvios, abrindo seus olhos Jimin sentiu um líquido escorrer de sua cabeça apenas para ver em uma visão embaçada seu sangue vermelho, girando sua cabeça para tentar encontrar Yoongi ou Seok-jin, bem eles estavam lá mas estavam desmaiados também com algumas lesões e e provavelmente alguns hematomas. Sentindo alguém em suas costas apenas para ser nocauteado e simplesmente deixando a escuridão o levar.


End file.
